


Tajemnica

by Tokomi



Category: Zastępy Anielskie - Maja Lidia Kossakowska
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Humor
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 02:22:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3191702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokomi/pseuds/Tokomi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Razjel dostał pod opiekę pewien sekret, którego nie będzie łatwo mu utrzymać w tajemnicy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tajemnica

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Isabella_Bluebell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabella_Bluebell/gifts).



> Pierwsze z 20 wyzwań od Oli - "Wyznanie"  
> A tak naprawdę zaczęło się od "Mam wenę, co wam napisać?" "Coś o Razjelu".  
> Prezent dla Brysi <3  
> Enjoy!

\- Raaaazlej, no weeeeeź powiedz. - Gabryś jęknął po raz setny, opierając czoło o blat stołu, czystym szczęściem omijając kałużę rozlanego wina.  
Wstawające leniwie słońce wpuszczało promienie do komnaty, ukazując w świetle dziennym istne pobojowisko. Pięknych marmurów wyłożonych na podłodze prawie nie było można dostrzec spod warstwy rozlanego alkoholu, resztek jedzenia i Bóg jeden raczy wiedzieć, czego jeszcze. Przewrócone stoły i ławy robiły za prowizoryczne łóżka dla bardziej wymagających Skrzydlatych, reszta zwykle zalegała po prostu na podłodze lub jedno na drugim. Wśród tej gromady zalanych w trupa, zarówno Aniołów jak i Mrocznych, przytomnymi pozostali tylko dwaj zawodnicy. Gabriel, z racji faktu, że był tu gospodarzem jak i dlatego, znał moc swoich, powszechnie uważanych za najlepsze, trunków oraz Razjel. Chodziła plotka, że Książę Magów zna miksturę magiczną pozwalającą na kontrolowane upicie się, ale ponieważ Razjel był również Panem Tajemnic, nikt nie wiedział, czy to prawda, czy to zasługa naturalnie "mocnej głowy".  
\- No weeeeź no... - jęknął znowu Gabryś.  
\- Nic z tego, wiesz że nie mogę - westchnął zniecierpliwiony Razjel, chociaż wiedział, że rozmowa z pijanym ma tyle samo sensu co pogawędka ze ścianą. Chociaż nie. Ściana przynajmniej wie, że milczenie jest złotem.  
\- Pozwolę ci rządzić Królestwem przez tydzień!  
\- Nie, dziękuję. - Razjel zaczął jak zwykle miętosić w palcach koniuszek warkocza, ale przerwał, kiedy z niesmakiem zauważył, że jego czarne włosy się kleją.  
Gabriel burknął coś, bardziej do siebie albo do deski, po czym nagle uniósł głowę. Intensywnie zielone oczy zabłysnęły.  
\- Ej, gramy w "Prawda czy wyzwanie"? - krzyknął na całą salę. Mimo że odpowiedziało mu tylko ciche pochrapywanie, kontynuował. - Ja zaczynam! Razjel, prawda czy wyzwanie?  
\- Ech Dżibril, nie jestem idiotą. Jak wybiorę prawdę, znów mi każesz to powiedzieć. Wyzwanie.  
Gabriel uśmiechnął się cwaniacko.  
\- Wyzywam cię, żebyś... powiedział mi, co ci Lampka zdradził na ucho zanim padł z przepicia!  
Razjel westchnął. Siedział tu tylko dlatego, że nikt inny nie był w stanie doprowadzić najważniejszych przedstawicieli Królestwa i Głębi do jako takiego porządku. Gdyby ktoś postronny się dowiedział, że Archanioły chlają z Mrocznymi w pałacach, wszyscy mieliby przechlapane. Nie miał nic przeciwko zabawom, ale miał złe przeczucia co do balowania w tym okresie. Styczeń i luty jako czas sesji, ale również karnawału były bardzo ciężkie dla Aniołów Stróżów, którym trafili się studenci. Urzędy miały mnóstwo roboty, wyższa władza musiała udawać, że wszystko jest pod kontrolą.  
\- Gabrysiu... Przyrzekłem mu, że nic nie powiem. Jestem Panem Tajemnic, nie mogę pisnąć nawet słówka. Nawet jeśli chodzi o bełkotliwe wyznanie pijanego, naszego największego wroga. Swoją drogą czy on nadal jest naszym wrogiem? - Razjel wodząc wzrokiem wśród istot, wyłowił krótką, jasną czuprynę, spoczywającą na piersi seledynowowłosego Głębianina. Obaj mocno spali, wtuleni w siebie.  
\- Nie zadawaj mi teraz takich trudnych pytań, Raziuuu... Łeb od tego boli. Powiedz lepiej, co ci wyznał na ucho! Widziałem jak się rumieni!  
\- Sam się rumienisz, pijany jesteś.  
\- Pfff, nie pił i się wymądrza...!  
\- Akurat o to mnie posądzić nie możesz, sam widziałeś, że piłem ze wszystkimi.  
\- No to jak ty to robiszzz? - Regentowi Królestwa głowa ciążyła coraz bardziej.  
\- Tajemnica. - Książę Magów wyszczerzył się. Mimo wszystko rozmowa z Gabrysiem w takim stanie go bawiła.  
\- Wszysko... kuffa... tajemnice... - wymruczał w stół i usnął.  
Razjel tylko wzruszył ramionami. I tak niedługo będzie musiał budzić ich wszystkich.  
***  
Kilka godzin później Gabryś siedział przy biurku, patrząc niemrawo na stertę papierkowej roboty. Ból wciąż pulsował mu w czaszce i sprawiał, że literki zlewały się w całość, przypominającą czarną dziurę.  
\- Niech to Mrok pochłonie... - mruknął do siebie i jednym ruchem ręki wypieprzył kartki na podłogę. - Cholerny Razjel...  
Co prawda Książę Magów pomógł Archaniołom na kaca-mordercę, ale by dać im nauczkę, poskąpił najmocniejszych środków. Do tego ten cały jego sekret. Regent Królestwa niewiele pamiętał z poprzedniej nocy, lecz, o dziwo, wrył mu się w głowę fakt, że Razjel coś przed nim ukrywa. Wszystkie szczegóły były rozmyte, ale to mogło mieć znaczenie dla spraw Królestwa!  
Wyciągnął z kieszeni Oko Dnia i przez moment obracał je w palcach. Nie, gdyby to było coś ważnego, Razjel na pewno by znalazł sposób, by mu zdradzić tę tajemnicę. Mimo wszystko nie mógł swojemu przyjacielowi zarzucić braku lojalności. Ale wciąż chciał wiedzieć! Westchnął, bawiąc się swoim pierścieniem. Nagle przestał i z nowym zapałem sięgnął po kryształ do komunikacji. Zobaczymy, Panie Tajemnic, kto tu będzie górą, pomyślał, szczerząc się szelmowsko.  
***  
Razjel siedział w swojej pracowni nad eksperymentem. Myślami jednak błądził gdzieś daleko. W głowie na przemian słyszał szept Lucyfera, powierzający mu szczery sekret pijanego oraz jęki Gabrysia, błagającego na uchylenie chociażby rąbka tajemnicy. Kiedy łokciem zrzucił z blatu probówkę z jakimś bladoniebieskim roztworem, uznał, że to nie ma sensu. Szybko sprzątnął bałagan, ruchem dłoni zgasił płomienie na palnikach i ruszył na spacer, ot tak, by sprawdzić, jak się mają Archaniołowie po wczoraj.  
Już przechodząc pięknymi ulicami z wysokimi budynkami w klasycznym stylu, Książę Magów czuł, że coś jest nie tak. Co trochę widział jakieś Anioły szepczące sobie coś do ucha. Pokręcił głową. Tak mu się tylko wydaje, przez tę sprawę z Gabrysiem stał się nadwrażliwy. Przecież wszyscy uwielbiają soczyste ploteczki, o których niby nie wie nikt, a jednak pocztą pantoflową rozchodzą się po całym Królestwie, jeśli nie dalej. Nie ma takiej historii, która by do niego nie dotarła, jeśli tylko trochę się postarał.  
Tak mi się tylko wydaje, powtórzył znów w myślach, kiedy zobaczył szepczącą służbę. Ale kiedy w drodze do prywatnego gabinetu Gabriela zobaczył na drugim końcu szerokiego korytarza Michała z tą jego charakterystyczną szafranową czupryną, mówiącemu coś Rafałowi na ucho, Pan Tajemnic poczuł, że ma już dość.  
\- Hej chłopaki, o co chodzi? - zapytał, podchodząc.  
\- O... - zaczął Rafał, ale dostał od rudowłosego kopniaka w kostkę i zimne spojrzenie niebieskich oczu.  
\- O nic - dodał szybko.  
\- Tajemnica - wyszczerzył się Michał.  
Razjel zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Jestem Panem Tajemnic, możecie mi powiedzieć.  
\- No właśnie dlatego nie możemy... - mruknął Rafał.  
\- Sam wiesz, sekretów się nie zdradza - uśmiechnął się Książę Zastępów, widząc jak wiecznie opanowany Razjel udaje, że wcale nie jest zirytowany.  
\- Gabriel... - syknął Książę Magów, mrużąc oczy i ruszył znów do gabinetu Pana Objawień, nie pytając o pozwolenie na wejście.  
Regent Królestwa wytrzymał tylko kilka sekund, po tym jak za Razjelem zamknęły się drzwi i wybuchnął śmiechem.  
\- I co? Fajnie jest tak czegoś nie wiedzieć? - wyszczerzył się, nic sobie nie robiąc z wbitego spojrzenia lodowych oczu.  
\- Gabriel... Powiedz mi, o co tutaj chodzi!  
Pan Objawień pomachał mu palcem przed nosem, jak małemu dziecku robi się "nu-nu-nu", a potem przyłożył go do ust na znak milczenia.  
\- Tajemnica za tajemnicę - wyszczerzył się Dżibril.  
\- Nie mogę, na Jasność! Gabryś, wiesz ty w ogóle, co to jest tajemnica? To coś, co się wie, ale nie rozpowiada dalej.  
\- Nie to nie - Dżibril wzruszył ramionami, świetnie się bawiąc. - Zapytam Lampkę przy okazji.  
\- Od niego trudniej będzie ci to wyciągnąć niż ode mnie - palnął Razjel, zanim zdążył ugryźć się w język.  
Intensywna zieleń oczu Gabriela rozbłysła w zainteresowaniu.  
\- Mów do mnie jeszcze...  
\- Powiedziałem już za dużo. - Książę Magów przygryzł wargę. - Chyba że... - przełknął ślinę.  
\- Żeeee? - Gabriel nadstawił ucho zainteresowany.  
\- Spijemy Lampkę i wyzna mi to jeszcze raz, na tyle głośno, że sam podsłuchasz. Ale za bibę ty płacisz!  
Regent Królestwa zastanawiał się przez chwilę.  
\- Dobre! A nawet genialne! Obiecujesz, że to od niego znów wyciągniesz?  
\- Chyba powinieneś wierzyć w moje słowo Dżibrilku, postaram się, jak tylko będę mógł.  
\- Okej, to mamy umowę. Chyba mogę ci zdradzić tajemnicę, która krąży dziś po Królestwie.  
Razjel nieświadomie zacisnął dłonie na brzegu biurka, czując jak zżera go ciekawość.  
\- Tajna wiadomość brzmi "Udawaj przed Razjelem, że mamy jakiś sekret, żeby go wkurzyć. Rozkaz Gabriela". - Pan Objawień wyszczerzył się, patrząc jak Pan Tajemnic wyszedł bez słowa pożegnania, trzaskając drzwiami.  
***  
Gabriel zebrałby wystarczającą ilość pieniędzy na imprezę, gdyby tylko pobierał drobne opłaty od wszystkich tych, którzy parę dni wcześniej zarzekali się na Jasność i na Mrok, że już nigdy nie wezmą alkoholu do ust. Większość towarzystwa już posnęła, Gabriel udawał, że śpi pod stołem, w strategicznym miejscu, tuż obok Razjela, po raz kolejny pełniącego rolę słuchacza i powiernika Lucyfera, który pod wpływem alkoholu robił się całkiem wylewny. Co jak co, ale Dżibril musiał przyznać, że Książę Magów dotrzymuje słowa.  
\- Luciu, a pamiętasz ten sekret, który mi wczoraj zdradziłeś? - zagadał niby beztrosko Razjel, bawiąc się swoim czarnym długim warkoczem.  
\- Yyyy, nooo? Chyba nikomu nie powiedziałeś?  
\- Nie, oczywiście, że nie - przyznał Razjel szczerze. - Nie puściłem pary z ust. Ale wiesz Luciu... gdybyś mógł mi powtórzyć ten sekret...  
Szare, zimne jak stal oczy spojrzały na niego.  
\- Czy ty coś kombinujesz?  
\- Ja? Gdzieżby! Przecież ci obiecałem, że nic nie powiem. No co Lucek, mnie nie wierzysz? Tylko że... nie wiem, czy dobrze pamiętam, czego mam nie mówić, więc... Mógłbym przypadkiem to powiedzieć, myśląc, że mam nie mówić czegoś innego, więc wolę się zabezpieczyć.  
Lucyfer pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem i upił jeszcze solidny łyk wina.  
\- Oj Razjel, ty to masz łeb na karku! - Klepnął Księcia Magów w plecy tak mocno, że ten prawie zleciał z krzesła. - Powtórzę ci jeszcze raz, głośno i wyraźnie. Tylko pamiętaj - stalowe oczy znów próbowały przewiercić go na wylot - nikt nie może wiedzieć, a zwłaszcza Gabriel!  
Regent Królestwa starał się nie wiercić pod stołem, by nie narobić hałasu, ale z ciekawości aż go skręcało.  
\- Słuchasz uważnie? - spytał Lucyfer z zaróżowionymi policzkami, Razjel tylko skinął głową. - Gabryś... ma takie ładne oczy. W ogóle cały jest piękny... Czasami mam ochotę go przelecieć - przyznał Lampka i wyzerował trzymaną butelkę.  
Razjel za to dziękował Jasności, że Lucek nie usłyszał solidnego rąbnięcia w blat spod stołu obok. Wzruszył tylko ramionami. W końcu ostrzegał, że tajemnice powinny zostać zatajone...


End file.
